A New Family
by brooklity
Summary: Sasuke's life gets turned upside down when he gets the chance to adopt an adorable little girl – or boy? Sasu/Naru,Yaoi, other pairings Young!Naruto, Uke!Naruto, Adorable!Naruto
1. Chapter 1 - The Lone Blonde

Summary: Sasuke's life gets turned upside down when he gets the chance to adopt an adorable little girl – or boy?

(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS)

Hey guys, for those of you who read my other fic, this doesn't necessarily mean I'm coming back or that I'm abandoning that fic. This was just something I had laying around and I would like to get back into writing so I'm hoping this will serve as motivation. Tell me your thoughts on this, whether I should continue it whatever. Still don't know the direction I would want this to go so feel free to leave suggestions and what not.

* * *

 **A New Family**

 **Chapter 1 - The Lone Blonde**

I had just taken my coffee out of the shop when I saw her, long bright blonde hair sitting atop one of the most beautiful faces I had ever seen. Big, round, deep blue eyes, lined with long blonde luscious lashes. A small cute nose and small, pink pouty lips. A rounded, soft face, with full cheeks, adorned with something akin to whisker on her face, covered by what seemed like a permanent light red hue. She was wearing a small white simple dress, paired with white sandals and a cute white bow on her head. She was small, couldn't have been older than 11 or so. She was sitting on a bench, legs that didn't reach the ground swinging back and forth, small hands and arms clutching a pink backpack tightly. She was for the most part looking at the ground but you could notice her beautiful eyes were glossy; she was on the verge of crying.

An old man approached her; he looked to be around his 50's. He sat beside her on the bench, he started talking really close to her ear, and he put his hand on her uncovered thigh. She flinched but didn't do anything to stop him besides cowering into herself, sinking down lower on her seat. The old man started touching her hair. It was just too much, she clearly wasn't comfortable so I had to approach the scene.

"Excuse me, what exactly are you doing?" I asked him with a stern look, despite my nineteen years of age I was well built and could look quite intimidating when I wanted to.

"I'm going to treat this doll to dinner and then I'm going to take her home, is that a problem?" He replied smugly, as if he could do whatever he wanted with that innocent girl. He inched closer to her and seemed to smell her; she flinched, and looked up at me in desperation, eyes welling with tears.

"Get away from her or I call the cops right now." I said stepping closer into his space. While saying this I made sure to make my hand visible, showing my Uchiha ring. Despite almost the complete clan being wiped out except for a select few in different locations, our name still held immense power. As soon as he saw it he cursed under his breath and left quickly. The small blonde girl let out a breath of relief and said something I couldn't quite catch as it was said in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you." I said in a soft voice, much softer than the tone I had used before to intimidate that despicable man.

"Arigato, Uchiha-sama." She said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded and sat down next to her, taking some distance so as to not scare her. "What are you doing here all by yourself? It could be dangerous." I said to her, genuinely curious as to why a kid was sitting in a massively crowded street, completely alone.

"I'm always all by myself." She replied in a sad, quiet voice.

"Where are your parents?" I questioned, cursing myself just as I said it, maybe the kid doesn't have parents… orphans aren't uncommon in this area of Japan.

Her face instantly got even sadder – if that was even possible – and she looked back at the ground. "I've never met my parents. They left me here." She replied, starting to stand up.

I quickly jumped to my feet, feeling this need to protect her. Where was she even going? "Where are you going?" I voiced my thoughts instantly.

"I'm gonna see Hokage-sama…" She replied quietly as she started to walk away while putting the backpack on herself. I caught up to her and took her bag; before she could protest or freak out, thinking I was stealing it I explained myself.

"Don't worry, I'll carry it for you. I'm going to go see Hokage-sama too. We're good friends." Well that was a lie. The Hokage's duty was to keep me in check as the last remaining Uchiha within the metropolis that was Konoha. The Hokage is the governor of this big city in Japan. Konoha is Japan's richest city yet it's the most unequal too. There's a huge amount of incredibly rich people – myself included - and a massive group who is incredibly poor.

As we were walking this girl kept on looking at the ground, a blush on her face. I deduced she was just shy. That's when I realised I never asked for her name. Damn that's embarrassing. I was about to ask her when I noticed we had already arrived at the Hokage's office. Since when has it been such a quick trip?

She opened the big expensive red doors with a bit of difficulty and stepped inside, myself walking closely behind her. The smell of smoke instantly assaulted my nose and I looked forward to see the Hokage in his robes and hat, sitting in the middle of the room, on a mat.

"Ah, Naruto-chan, what a pleasant surprise! It's been too long my dear." He said laughingly. So that's her name huh. 'Naruto'… It's cute.

"Hello Ji-chan…" She replied in her usual small voice, fiddling with her fingers.

"Who's that behind you eh?" He asked. That prompted me to get closer to the middle of the room, for the Hokage to see me.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! I haven't seen you in a long time. How's everything going?" He asked politely.

"Everything's fine Hokage-sama." I said in a tense manner. To be honest I didn't like the Hokage much. He didn't do such a good job at keeping the amount of poverty here at bay, and he certainly didn't handle my clan's massacre in a good way. When I was twelve – the time of the massacre – he just told me that I had to be independent; so I became independent. I still had a big chunk of my clan's fortune to lean back on if necessary though.

"So, what are you doing with Naruto-chan? I wasn't aware you two knew each other." He said suspiciously. Puffing out smoke from his pipe.

"She was being harassed in public. She said she had to see you so I thought I'd accompany her." I replied simply, trying not too seem nervous, which I was for some reason.

"You know Sasuke-kun… you should adopt Naruto-chan… he needs a home." He said as if it wasn't a big deal. Huh. Adopt. ADOPT. What was the Hokage saying?!

Later I would realize I didn't even process when he said "he".

* * *

And, done. Tell me what you think, suggestions, criticisms, whatever. Leave a review and I will reply to it on the next chapter! Follow and fav too! Love ya.


	2. Chapter 2 - Adoption?

**Summary:** Sasuke's life gets turned upside down when he gets the chance to adopt an adorable little girl – or boy? Sasu/Naru, Yaoi, other pairings, Young!Naruto, Uke!Naruto, Adorable!Naruto

(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS)

Hey guys, I'm bringing you another chapter to this fic because I just felt like it, it wasn't as well received as I hoped and I gotta admit I'm using it as a way to get motivated to keep writing my main fic, but anyway, some people seemed to like it so I'll keep it going for now but no promises it'll become a regular.

Thanks to everyone who followed and dropped a favourite on the story and for those who left a review:

 **Hotpotata180:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked it.

 **shadowcat ninja:** I'll see about adding more chapters, thanks! :)

 **THEDARKJOKER111:** I'll try my best to do so! Thanks for your review!

 **Redfoxshadow:** Glad you thought it was interesting! Thanks for your support.

From this point on I'll adapt this story to the writing style of my other fic, so from now on.

Normal Dialogue

Italics: _'Thoughts'_ and previous chapter summary.

Enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Adoption?**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter_

" _You know Sasuke-kun… you should adopt Naruto-chan… he needs a home." He said as if it wasn't a big deal. Huh. Adopt. ADOPT. What was the hokage saying?!_

 _Later I would realize I didn't even process when he said "he"._

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was weird; Naruto's eyes were wide as saucers, Sasuke was shocked as can be and the Hokage looked giddy and way too happy with the situation. The Hokage laughed loudly and said, "What's wrong Sasuke-kun? I don't think it's such a ridiculous idea if you think about it." He finished exhaling more smoke from his trademark pipe.

"It isn't? It isn't?! I don't know her! I don't even want kids! I'm way too young. Hokage-sama, seriously it's one of the strangest suggestions I've ever gotten." Sasuke finished crossing his arms and looking off to the side.

There was a pause of awkward silence before it was broken by a shy blonde, "Ano sa, Ji-chan, I don't think that's a good idea…" He said carefully in a small voice, trying to not draw too much attention to himself.

"Nonsense Naruto-chan! I think it's a perfect idea. You've never allowed yourself to be adopted, I think you should this time around." The Hokage said looking concerned.

"Because, Jiji, I only began getting people who wanted people in the last year… I'm too old now…" Naruto replied looking sad. _'Why did no one adopt her when she was younger? Cute kids like that would get adopted as babies or toddlers in an instant'_ Sasuke thought to himself suspicious of the whole situation.

The Hokage seemed to ponder over this, and after a while he stood up from his place and approached Naruto. "Naruto, could you excuse us for a moment? I'll call you back in later." He said placing his hand atop the blonde hair. Naruto knew that when the Hokage dropped the –chan suffix, that then he was serious, so he left swiftly, closing the door softly behind himself.

The Hokage released a sigh and slowly walked over to the huge windows that overlooked the city, rich and poor areas alike, busy streets, tall and small buildings bubbling with interaction, business, people's lives.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Huh?" Sasuke replied, a confused look on his face.

"That's his full name. The one most people know anyway. I'm sure you can figure out who he is now Sasuke-kun." The Hokage replied, contemplating Konoha in all its greatness and in all its flaws.

"Minato's son. The 'Kyuubi'." Sasuke replied, sourly.

"You don't believe in that load of bull do you, Sasuke?" The Hokage asked, turning to face Sasuke and challenging him to say he does.

"Of course not. I'm not stupid, how could someone like that be the embodiment of a demon?" The raven answered simply.

"Good. This village has been completely blinded by pain. And I made the mistake of making Naruto and his identity public 12 years ago. His life hasn't been good Sasuke. Add to that, his… unorthodox appearance, and you get a life filled with more trouble than he should face." Hiruzen explained. You could see the frustration in his face.

"I meant to ask about that Hokage. Why?" Sasuke asked, trying to not be too rude, but he was too curious to let it go.

"He liked it. Trust me, I tried to steer him away from that, I knew it would only cause him more torment, but it seems to be his only happiness in the whole mess that is his life." The Hokage replied.

"Is he- does he- want, you know? Sasuke tried to ask, not being able to formulate his question properly, but the Hokage knew what he meant.

"You should ask him yourself, ne?" The Hokage replied. Sasuke didn't answer. "I want you to adopt him. I want you to take him away from here too." Hiruzen said suddenly, making it clear he was serious about the whole adoption thing.

"Why, why me? And why now?" Sasuke asked, frustrated and confused.

"I tried getting people, close confidants, to adopt him early in his life but problems always came up. When I finally found some people who would be willing, they left Konoha, and Naruto didn't want to leave with them, he loved it too much, god knows why he liked it here, but his love for this city has faded with time, and I know he would be willing to leave this time. He needs to leave Sasuke." The Hokage said, looking at the crystal ball that was sitting on his desk, entranced.

"Tell me what you want. In detail, Hiruzen."

"My time as Hokage ends this year Sasuke, the next in line is Danzō. Everyone valuable to Konoha has left already, the economy is destroyed, I can't fix it. This city has turned into a mess since that day. You know it. I want you to adopt Naruto, and move with him to the capital. The Daimyo has wanted to see him since forever. You know Naruto is practically royalty." Hiruzen explained, chuckling at the end.

"You want me to move to the capital? No. No way." Sasuke replied, a stiff body expression and a serious face.

"Sasuke, you have to face them sooner or later. It's not good to keep yourself distanced from them." The Hokage replied, trying to reason with the Uchiha.

"Who's there right now?" Sasuke asked in a serious tone.

"Itachi, Sishui and Obito. They want to see you Sasuke." Said Hiruzen.

"I won't be living with them, I'll go, but I won't stay in the same house as them." Sasuke replied.

"Does that mean you accept?" Hiruzen asked, smiling warmly at Sasuke.

"Hai. I'll do it."

The Hokage smiled. ' _Finally, Naruto will get a home.'_ The Hokage thought to himself. Years and years of loneliness could kill someone, he tried to give Naruto a better life, but he failed miserably. He tried, he had promised Minato and Kushina to do so, but he failed. The child spent 12 years being abused, verbally, mentally and even physically in the worst of cases. But finally, finally there was someone willing to take him in. He walked slowly to the door and opened it, telling Naruto to come in.

"Ano sa, can I go home now Ji-chan?" Naruto asked, as soon he as re-entered the office.

"Why would you go home Naruto-chan?" The Hokage asked, confused. But Naruto didn't answer; he just looked at the floor.

"Anyway, Naruto. Sasuke wants to adopt you. If that's fine with you." Hiruzen told Naruto, waiting for the child to be happy.

Naruto's eyed widened and he turned to look at Sasuke with a surprised look. "D-do you really?" He asked slowly, trying to keep his astonishment out of his high-pitched voice.

"Hai. I want to." Sasuke replied, with a small smirk. Truly, he wasn't completely sure, but it couldn't be that bad; plus, it forced him to finally leave Konoha, something he couldn't bring himself to do, but which he knew was the right thing to do.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt himself being squeezed to death; he looked down to see the blonde hugging the life out of him, his face pressed against his chest, with tears in his eyes.

"Arigato gozaimasu, I p-promise I'll be g-good." Naruto, said, with slight hiccups. Once he realized what he had just done, he pulled back as if he had been burnt, blushing and sniffling, settling down and shrinking into himself, embarrassed for just violently and suddenly hugging the complete stranger who had just adopted him.

Hiruzen laughed, interrupting the awkward interaction and he spoke, "You'll be leaving Konoha, Naruto. You'll be moving the capital with Uchiha Sasuke-san. There are some people there who will want to see you and whom you will want to see. You know who I'm talking about, so just ask Sasuke-kun to take you to see them when you arrive." Hiruzen told Naruto, carefully assessing the childs reaction.

"B-but, Jiji… I don't want to leave you here… by yourself…" Naruto said shyly.

"Don't worry about me Naruto-chan. I'll be moving to the capital myself later next year." Hiruzen said, reaching over to ruffle Naruto's hair. He suddenly clapped and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Sasuke sign these adoption papers, and then both of you leave to pack everything you're taking with you, and come see me before you leave ne?" Hiruzen said, happy that finally Naruto would live somewhat happily.

* * *

Done! Short chappie, but I liked it and I like how the story is developing. Tell me what you think! Leave a review, a follow and favourite! See ya!


End file.
